Unlikely Meeting
by Mistress of Light
Summary: Kouji thinks the gang is mad at him and finds himself all alone again, until the mysterious new girl at school takes a liking to him. Who is she and what is she planning? And how far will the school's jocks and bullys go to keep him away from her? Read an


Lea: Hello! I'm new to this and it's my FIRST Digimon fic! Yay me! I think...This is going to be a Kouji/OC fic, not sure what genre yet, but it starts out as an adventure/romance thing...O.o weird. Kouji: Got that right. And who is this OC that I'm with now?" Lea: Mehehe Wait and see! Kouji: -_-  
  
Chapter One: A Day in Hades Kouji's P.O.V  
  
I was walking down an alleyway behind my school. It had just let out for the day and I had nothing better to do so I decided to prowl around the city as usual. It was clouded over again, which made it all the more unpleasant than it already was. But it didn't matter to me, I was always alone and the weather made no difference to me anymore. In fact I chose to distance myself from the others today, especially Junpei, he was jumping down my throat again for some screwed up reason, probably thinking I was trying to "steal Izumi from him again". If you asked me, that guy was screwed up in the head. So anyway, I continued walking through the alley, keeping my head low and not making eye contact with anyone. I was less likely to get mad at anyone staring at me that way. Or so I thought. Just when I was finally starting to relax from my stress-filled day at school, a loud, obnoxious voice called my name and every muscle in my body tensed. "Kouji Minamoto!!!" Oh joy. It was that pig-headed Taru. An annoyance from school and one that was always after my head wherever I went. "MINAMOTO!!! I'm TALKING to YOU!!!" I moodily swung around and glared at him, stuffing my hands into my pockets and taking a step forward. "What do you want now Taru? I'm not in the mood." "I heard you were hanging around Kyomi again! And everyone knows Kyomi is MY girl." "Kyomi?...Who?" "Don't play dumb Minamoto! Stay away from Kyomi!" "I've never even met the girl. Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do than be arguing with an idiot." I tried to leave but he grabbed me by my shirt collar and slammed me into the nearest wall. I could feel my blood boiling and my first impulse was to punch him in the face. Instead, I pushed my temper to the back of my mind and glared at him calmly. "Let go of me, Taru." I let the venom seep into my voice so he could tell I was serious. But, being the idiot he was, he still didn't get it. He sneered and closed his oversized fist around my throat, cutting off my air. I clenched my fists and tensed myself so in case he tried to hit me, I would be ready to retaliate. "Listen to me Minamoto. Stay away form my girl. Stay away from Kyomi, her friends, her family, all of them!" "I never said anything to her. I don't even know her." I kept my voice clear despite the fact that I couldn't breathe, but I kept myself going with the promising thought that he would be the one suffering soon. "YOU LIAR! I SAW you with my own eyes!!!" "Now who's lying? I don't even know what the girl looks like." "Son of a-" He wasn't able to finish that sentence because somehow my fist found it's way conveniently into the pit of his stomach, making him release me. I dropped to my feet and hit him a few more times, to vent my anger and just because I felt like it. "Get a life." Satisfied, I started to walk away when I heard him grunt and suddenly felt a white-hot pain shooting through my left arm. I winced and looked to my left to see the tip of a knife blade thrust completely through my arm, just above my elbow. Yes. Now I was angry. "You bastard." I kicked him and sent him reeling into a wall and again tried to walk away, when he grabbed my leg and I fell on my face to the concrete. My jaws slammed together and I could taste the fresh blood dripping from the corner of my mouth as I got up. Correction, tried to get up. No sooner than I had gotten to my knees, I fell again, this time that bastard was on top of me beating me with his fists. I was getting annoyed. Out of no where two of his little servants popped up and held me down, once again succeeding in pissing me off. He kicked me repeatedly in the ribs, which hurt like hell, so I retaliated. I wrenched my good arm free and grabbed his foot, twisting it and throwing him off me. The two morons holding me down got up to help their fallen leader so once again, I tried to leave peacefully. And once again, it didn't work. The two morons tackled me and I landed on one knee, with my other leg at an awkward angle, and under those two idiot's combined weight, I heard a loud *Snap!* as my leg started to go numb. "Why won't you bastards leave me alone!?" I shouted, throwing one off me. I failed in throwing the other one off, as he was about three times my size. I fell, again, exhausted and groaning in pain as the two morons and their King commenced in beating the living hell out of me. I was getting dizzy and everything was going black when suddenly the extra weight on top of me disappeared. Confused and half conscious, I opened my eyes and saw a young girl, probably my age, standing in front of me, screaming her lungs out at my attackers. From what I could see, the girl was beautiful. She had ebony black, knee-length hair, braided in some places, and two strands of shoulder length bangs held back by a crimson headband. I couldn't see her eyes through the haziness, but I could tell what she was wearing. She had on a black skirt that came to her mid-thigh, black knee-high boots, and a fire red top that had one long sleeve and one spaghetti strap sleeve, and cut off a couple inches above her waist line. I couldn't hear what she was saying, all I could hear was a loud buzzing in my ears before I slipped into unconsciousness...The last thing I thought, was that this girl must be Kyomi...  
  
~*Kyomi's P.O.V*~  
  
I was walking home when I heard screaming, groaning, and sick laughter in a back alleyway close to my home. I knew I should have gone on home but I couldn't ignore that pained sound, and I especially couldn't ignore another human being. So I went into the alley to see Taru, Ichi, and Konru ganging up on a boy I recognized from school, but didn't know his name. I had never spoken to the boy, but somehow I knew that he had done nothing wrong so I decided to stop them. Taru was my "boyfriend" supposedly, and I knew he would listen to anything I said, and Ichi and Konru would listen to anything he said. "Taru!!! What in Heaven's name are you doing!?" "Kyomi! We were just teaching this bastard here a lesson for hanging around you when he's not wanted!" "What!? I've never even SPOKEN to him before! So you're telling me you assaulted him unjustly on the lead of a rumor!?" "...Uh...maybe?" "Ugh! You pig-headed creep! Leave him alone and go home!" "...Ok...but are we still-" "Now!!!" The three boys got up and ran off out of the alley. I didn't care, I never like any of them anyway. I was tricked into being his koi and it was all but driving me insane. I walked over to the boy and kneeled down beside him. He was obviously injured and unconscious, but I, being the daughter of a nurse and head doctor, knew how to help, at least a little. I found the knife in his arm and slowly pulled it out, ripping off a section of my shirt and tying it tightly around the wound to stop the blood flow. Then I gently pulled his right arm over my shoulders and stood up with him. He wasn't as heavy as I thought so I was able to half carry/half drag him the few blocks to my home without much trouble. My parents weren't home so I didn't have to explain anything, which was good, but I'd be on my own taking care of him, which I didn't know if that was good or bad. Nevertheless, I let him lie down on the bed in my room and went to get the things I would need to finish caring for him. (AN: She's very proper and high-strung, but she's not snobby! Go figure!) After returning with my things, I gently tugged his jacket off and set to work. 


End file.
